


Ёж

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Ёж

Птица была еще ничего.  
Она просто пела. Пусть она при этом напоминала старый монофонический звонок и знала ровно одну мелодию, это было не страшно. Она всего-навсего пела.  
А вот ёж был серьезной проблемой.  
Хотя на самом деле проблемой был футон — то есть, дурацкий матрас, постеленный прямо на полу. На нормальную кровать — да что там, даже на нормальный диван, пускай и немного пыльный и совсем чуть-чуть ободранный — ёж забраться не смог бы.  
Поэтому то, что он может создать определенные трудности, стало понятно не сразу.

Он практически не мешал в кинотеатре Кокуё-центра, когда решался важный вопрос о том, чья теперь очередь стоять на коленях.  
Он вообще не лез под руку в больнице, когда понадобилось срочно выяснить, что бывает с теми, кто нарушает сон Хибари Кёи, и какие неприятности ждут тех, из-за кого у Мукуро портятся сладости.  
Но потом Хибари Кёя обвел глазами палату Мукуро — как оказалось, нарушать его сон нельзя было не только в его собственной палате, но и на всей территории больницы, а также на всей территории Намимори, и возможно, на всей территории земного шара. Это Мукуро еще планировал выяснить в дальнейшем. Так вот, Кёя обвел глазами палату, задерживая взгляд на каждой упаковке из-под чипсов, на обертках от шоколада, на забытой недоеденной конфете, к которой, кстати говоря, Мукуро вообще не имел никакого отношения, и сказал:  
— Устроишь такое у меня дома — убью.

Мукуро, конечно, понял, что это приглашение. И воспользовался им при первом же удобном случае; исключительно из практических соображений. Дома у Хибари Кёи должно было быть спокойно — по крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. Никто не просил рассказать что-нибудь страшное, а лучше показать, а лучше вот на профессоре Верде, а то ему, кажется, скучно со своими бумажками; никто не предлагал поужинать вместе, то есть, вдвоем, то есть, никаких детей, младенцев, невоспитанных полуживотных и одноглазых девиц, только я и ты, любимый; никто не вычесывал блох, не требовал угомонить Франа и обеспечить нормальные условия для научной работы и не спрашивал голосом святого мученика: "хотите, я наведу здесь порядок, Мукуро-сама?"  
Дома у Хибари Кёи всего этого не было.

Но у него был ёж.  
И футоны.

Вообще нормальные люди своих животных-из-коробочек держат в коробочках. Но это нормальные. Поэтому Мукуро совершенно не удивился, увидев, что Кёе хватает дури — то есть, пламени — на то, чтобы Ролл беззаботно гулял по дому. Это было даже мило: когда Ролл в очередной раз брел на веранду или возвращался из сада с убитой мышью (мыши, как Мукуро понял, не входили в категорию милых маленьких животных, поскольку относились к категории ежиной еды), у Кёи становилось такое лицо, что Мукуро с трудом сдерживал желание достать из кармана телефон и немедленно отправить фотографию в Инстаграм. Останавливало его только то, что у него не было аккаунта в Инстаграме.

Однако скверный характер Ролл проявил быстро. Буквально в первый же вечер. Мукуро был немного занят, поэтому не слышал, как ёж подбирается к футону — и узнал о его присутствии только тогда, когда что-то холодное и влажное ткнулось в ухо. Мукуро повернул голову. Ёж сидел возле подушки и внимательно на него смотрел. Так внимательно, будто Мукуро должен был вот-вот перейти в категорию ежиной еды.

Но проблема была даже не в этом — проблема была в том, что Кёя отвлекся.  
Мукуро немного приподнялся на локтях, чтобы выяснить, почему Кёя не продолжает то, чем занимался до сих пор — и увидел, что Кёя вскинул голову и смотрит на Ролла с тем самым лицом, которое требует немедленного запечатления в Инстаграме.  
— Ты ему нравишься, — наконец сказал Кёя, переводя взгляд на Мукуро.  
Это, конечно, было лестно, но момент, по мнению Мукуро, был выбран неподходящий.  
Ролл со всей очевидностью считал иначе, потому что снова ткнулся носом Мукуро в ухо. Возможно, обнюхивал потенциальную еду.  
Кёя улыбнулся.  
Мукуро засмотрелся на то, как Кёя улыбается.  
Ролл подобрался поближе и немедленно запутался иголками в волосах Мукуро.  
Кёя довольно быстро перестал возмутительно ржать и помог Мукуро освободиться от ежиного общества, но все-таки момент был испорчен.

В следующий раз Ролл снова пришел невовремя. В ухо тыкаться не стал, но когда Мукуро, жмурясь и упираясь лбом в подушку, задышал тяжело и часто, ему вдруг послышалось эхо, отзвук собственного неспокойного дыхания. Мукуро поднял голову, через мгновение вспомнил, что надо открыть глаза — и столкнулся взглядом с Роллом. Ёж снова устроился возле изголовья и дружелюбно посапывал. Заметив, что Мукуро обратил на него внимание, Ролл засопел еще громче и еще дружелюбнее.  
Кёя отвлекся снова.

В третий раз Мукуро даже не увидел Ролла, потому что лежал на спине и смотрел на Кёю, и ему, в общем, было совершенно не до ежиных дел. Но его увидел Кёя, который как раз сидел на Мукуро верхом и весьма неплохо при этом выглядел. Поэтому когда Кёя вдруг замер и серьезно сказал: "Молодец. А теперь добей ее", и за головой Мукуро что-то придушенно пискнуло и хрустнуло — это оказалось довольно неожиданно и не сказать, чтобы очень приятно.  
— Кёя, — раздраженно сказал Мукуро, — я надеюсь, хотя бы эта мышь не у меня в волосах?  
— Да ладно, — ответил Кёя, широко улыбаясь, — я ее потом выну. Или то, что Ролл от нее оставит. Не отвлекайся.

Зря он это сказал.

Следующие пять минут Кёе пришлось слушать мнение Мукуро о ежах в целом, об их пищевых привычках в частности и об их склонности к вуайеризму и вмешательству в личную жизнь отдельно. Когда Мукуро дошел до предложения хотя бы иногда отправлять Ролла в обычную для животных его рода форму, он уже почти выдохся — а Кёя нахмурился.  
— Ладно, — безнадежно сказал Мукуро, — давай считать, что мне не понравились твои альбомы с гравюрами. Слезь с меня, я пойду домой.  
— Значит, — сказал Кёя вместо того, чтобы слезть с Мукуро (он вообще никогда не делал того, что ему говорили), — тебя не устраивает Ролл в этом виде?  
Мукуро с тяжелым вздохом закрыл глаза, соглашаясь, и открыл их только для того, чтобы увидеть, как паскудно ухмыляется Хибари Кёя.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кёя, — ты сам этого хотел. Ролл. Камбио-форма.


End file.
